


A Nap on the Ground

by BlooShark



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Napping, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-01-23 14:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18551227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlooShark/pseuds/BlooShark
Summary: Chrom finds Robin napping on the ground again, but doesn't wake him up this time.





	1. Finding an Unconscious Tactician

Chrom walks up to the motionless form in the middle of a field. His tactician is taking a summer afternoon nap with his scrolls and books scattered beside him. Chrom lets out a breath of laughter. It's been a while since he's seen Robin passed out on the ground like this. Normally, he would gently shake him awake or attempt to carry him to his bed. Today feels different, though. Today, Chrom feels like joining him. 

He lies beside Robin, letting grass prick the side of his face. If anyone walked by, they would be confused as to why the Exalt is sitting beside someone who looks like a corpse. Ignoring that thought, Chrom takes the opportunity to study his friend. Not in a creepy way, of course. More in an I-must-know-every-detail-about-you-to-find-discrepancies-in-the-future way. For example, Robin has his coat draped over him like a blanket and Chrom would not have to be very close to spot the holes and blood stains on it. He can also tell the black has faded to a dark, dark grey. If he ever saw Robin in a pristine coat that would be quite suspicious which is why he has to study Robin. 

His eyes drift to that white hair that reminds him of ash. His fingers twitch. Something in him is screaming to touch Robin's hair the same way children wish to pet a dog. Chrom has a thought, maybe Robin won't notice if he is extremely gentle. So, Chrom slides off a glove and slides his fingers into the white mass of Robin's hair. He draws in a shaky breath. As expected, it feels like normal hair. However, Chrom finds himself running his fingers deeper in and twisting some locks between his fingers. A groan emerges from deep inside Robin's chest, making Chrom quickly retract his hand. 

He goes back to simply looking at Robin's face. His skin looks soft and untouched, but Chrom makes a mental note to take Robin outside more often because he is looking awfully pale. As for his expression, awake, he is always worrying about making the right moves. Asleep, he still has a worried frown. However, his breathing is so gentle that maybe he is sleeping well. Maybe Chrom can also catch some sleep. He rolls onto his back to stare at the sky. Clouds slowly morph and move across the bright blue sky. One, in particular, looks like a sword. He yawns then keeps his eyes closed. The sounds of rustling leaves and Robin breathing tug Chrom closer to sleep.

While he drifts off, Robin becomes colder and paler because blood is seeping out of a deep gash in his chest. This could be his last nap and Chrom's observant eyes didn't notice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two maybe?


	2. Waking Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the sweet comments on the first chapter! <3

"Milord, please wake up." Frederick pushes at Chrom's shoulder and he groans awake.

"What is it, Frederick?" He sits up and opens his eyes. He sees Lissa beside him, hovering over Robin's body with hands covered in red. His coat is pulled back to reveal how his white shirt has completely turned a deep red. Blood flows slowly out of the gash in his chest like silica-rich lava. "Robin?" His voice cracks.

A strong hand grips Chrom's shoulder before he can touch Robin. "Are you hurt anywhere too?" Frederick asks.

"Robin— Ah— No. No, I'm not. Robin, though... I thought he was just sleeping. I didn't know he was hurt. How could I have been so careless?" He rakes his fingers through his hair. Lissa apologizes for not bringing anything that could heal Robin, but Chrom can barely hear her past his heartbeat. He swallows past the lump in his throat and picks up Robin's limp body before Frederick can. He can't lose Robin. Not before he tells him what he has to say. 

 

They bring Robin to the medical room in the castle where healers immediately begin to work on him. They remove his belts and cut off his shirt. Chrom can now fully see the endless wound in the middle of his chest. Everything is red. His heart pulls him closer, but someone tells him to stay back. He hears a small groan through all the panicked shouts and shuffling feet. Robin has one eye opened and the other squeezed closed in pain. He wheezes and squirms under the gripping hands of healers telling him to stay still. Chrom fights his way to Robin's side despite the grumbles for him to leave. "Robin." He sweeps some hair off Robin's sweaty forehead. 

"Chrom?" Robin sighs. "Chrom," he repeats, his voice only a raspy whisper. "There were bandits. They... they took— They took something. I don't remember what it was. I don't." 

"It's okay, Robin. Don't worry about that right now." He pets Robin's hair as the healers begin to cast a spell and their staffs glow with magic. A cry escapes Robin's mouth. He grips onto the bedsheets with trembling white hands. The wound starts to close itself. Chrom can only watch as a string of groans, pants, and whimpers unravel from Robin's mouth. His chest aches from not being able to ease Robin's pain. There should not be any pain. Healing a normal wound is nothing more than a tickle. If Robin his suffering this much, maybe it wasn't a normal wound. 

 

The healers let Chrom take Robin back to his room after they seal the wound. Robin is asleep again as Chrom carries him through the castle. As a servant passes by, he asks her to bring a warm meal to Robin's room later. She nods and wishes the royal tactician to get well soon. Chrom does not leave after placing Robin on his bed. He was supposed to have a dinner meeting with farmers and fishers tonight. However, if they can wait for crops to grow and fish to bite, they can wait for Robin to heal.

He waits and waits and waits. As he waits, he brushes his fingers over every part of Robin's body to make sure life still courses through him. Frederick, Lissa, Lucina, and dozens of others peer in from the door with concerned looks for both Robin and Chrom. When the sun lowers past the horizon, Chrom is asleep in a chair beside the bed. A knocking at the door causes Robin to finally wake. He opens his eyes and carefully pushes himself up to sit. "Oh, hello, Robin," the servant from earlier greets. She carries a metal tray of bread and soup. "Chrom wanted you to eat when you woke up. I hope you are feeling better now." 

Robin blinks back at her. Does he feel better? 

"Okay... I'll just leave this here." She sets the tray on the night stand. Robin doesn't say thank you as she lights him a candle, wishes him goodnight, bows, and leaves. Instead, he stares at the giant scar on his chest. He puts a hand to it and feels nothing. Should he be panicking right now? 

"Chrom," he calls out. Chrom doesn't stir. "Chrom!" he shouts this time. 

"Mm?" He yawns into his arm. "Robin?" Realization sinks in. "Robin!?" His eyes snap open and he breaks into a grin. Without warning, he leans out of the chair to plant a strong kiss on Robin's lips. He kisses him once, twice, and thrice. All those training sessions, late night planning, worried glances from across battlefields, and hugs that lasted a second too long have led up to this. His entire body ignites, sending fireworks off in his heart.

When Chrom finally breaks away, he stays centimetres from Robin's face and keeps hold of both his arms. "How are you holding up, Robin? I couldn't bear to lose you." He pecks Robin with his smile. Is Robin supposed to be smiling too? 

Robin blinks back. His amber eyes are empty and do not reflect any of the candle's light. "Chrom?" he breathes.

Chrom's smile drops with his hands. "What's wrong? Did you not like it?" Tears and regret rise from his chest. Robin grips the skin of his own chest.

"I think I lost my heart," he says with no panic in his voice or face. Chrom's chest aches enough for the both of them. 


End file.
